We employ the method of optical detection of magnetic resonance, both at zero field and in high field, for the investigation of the lowest triplet state of carbonyl compounds. With the help of resonant microwaves we will study the populating and decay kinetics of the individual spin-levels of the carbonyl triplets. We will also determine the precise triplet state geometry of some carbonyl compounds with the high-field EPR and ENDOR technique.